


A Substitute for Words

by Pas (Mek)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mek/pseuds/Pas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After days like the previous one, Carson and Peter had nothing to say to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Substitute for Words

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to LJ on 18 January 2006.
> 
> Original Note: For the oddball_sga drabble challenge of They had nothing to say to each other.

After days like the previous one, Carson and Peter had nothing to say to one another. A million verbal reports and more high-tension conversations than they could count had robbed words of meaning and to talk would be a waste of breath. It was freeing however, for without speech as a way of expression, their lips turned to tasting and caressing, forcing them to simply feel. Be it a chaste graze against a cheekbone or a lingering press over a pulse point, all touches of lips to skin served to mollify the day's residual fear and ease their frayed nerves.


End file.
